Sloth, Among Other Things
by practicingproductivity
Summary: A camping trip, just the two of them, doesn't exactly go as planned. 7DS.


**A/N:** Only one more sin left! Lust! Look forward to it, you filthy pervs. If you are interested in following the last seven deadly sin fic when I upload it, please subscribe to me as an _author_ and not the fic itself. This fic will _not_ be updated with any other installments. They are all separate fics.

...

The sunlight splintered through the treetops, sprinkling the forest floor with dots of light that danced to the whims of the wind. Kumiko might have avoided sweating in the relative cool of the shade had she not been hiking in the deep wood for the past hour carrying a heavy load. She shifted her bag back up her shoulders and tightened the strap around her middle. Again. It had a habit of loosening over time. At least she could be appreciative that Reina hadn't suggested she bring her euphonium.

Reina walked a little ahead, carrying her own large backpack.

"We're almost there," she said, stepping over a tree root in the middle of the trail that had breached the earth's surface.

"Good because I think I'm melting." Kumiko ran the back of her hand across her forehead, trying to clear some of the moisture that had gathered there.

When Reina had asked her if she wanted to go camping this weekend, Kumiko agreed without really thinking about the expenditure of energy that would be involved.

The campsite, if it could even be called that, was nothing more than a small clearing a little ways off the trail. The ground was mostly level, but Reina and Kumiko had to clear away the twigs and rocks that littered ground.

After wrestling with the tent, they took a breather on a rock at the edge of the site.

"So," Kumiko gave Reina a nudge with her elbow, "what's on the itinerary?"

"Hm?" Reina turned her head too look at her. She looked every bit as tired as Kumiko felt.

"You must have some stuff planned. You were awfully specific with the list of things I needed to bring."

"Oh, yes." Reina pulled out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and bopped the corner against Kumiko's nose. "But it's all a secret for tomorrow. I hope you're prepared."

"You make it sound so intense, but then again what is Kousaka Reina if not intense. I'll be looking forward to it."

Reina offered a smirk in response and stuffed the list back into her pocket. She stood. "It's getting dark, we should get to bed. So you can be well-rested for our adventures tomorrow."

"Wait just a sec." Kumiko hopped to her feet and gently caught Reina by the wrist. She pulled her in, snaking an arm around Reina's waist. "No need to rush."

With reflexes Kumiko hadn't known Reina possessed, Reina caught the hand that had been slowly migrating south as well as the other that had been holding her wrist. Kumiko found her back pinned against a tree with her hands trapped above her head. She trembled at the brush of Reina's breath against her skin.

"No peeking," she whispered against Kumiko's ear.

"Yes, ma'am," Kumiko breathed, her legs quivering columns of jelly.

"Good girl." One corner of Reina's mouth quirked upwards. She let go and disappeared into the tent.

Kumiko almost fell to her knees without Reina's hold to keep her up. Almost. When she crawled into her sleeping bag, she was out the moment she closed her eyes.

She woke to the soft hush of rain. She looked over at Reina. Her girlfriend was on her back and had both hands over her face. Kumiko propped herself up on her elbow.

"It's all ruined." Reina's voice was muffled by her hands. "The trip is ruined."

"It's not ruined."

"The forecast said it wasn't supposed to rain until Monday, and it was so sunny yesterday... how did this happen?"

"Reina, it's okay."

"What part of this is okay?" Reina dropped her hands and turned to regard Kumiko with teary eyes. "Everything I had planned counted on it _not raining._ "

Still sheathed in her sleeping bag, Kumiko wormed her way over. She nuzzled into Reina's shoulder. "I don't mind if it rains. I like this too."

"But we can't do any of the things I planned."

Kumiko let out a tiny giggle. "Are you saying cuddling wasn't on your list of things you wanted to do this weekend?"

"Ah- I didn't mean that." Reina rests a hand on Kumiko's head. Her fingers weave themselves into her girlfriend's hair.

"I know."

"I just had all this other stuff planned."

"And this is Plan B. I would be content to stay like this all day." Kumiko closed her eyes and breathed Reina in.

"Okay," Reina smiled, "let's go with Plan B."


End file.
